File talk:LiberatingAtlantis.jpg
Three observations: 1. I see I waa right about the green cover after all. I hadn't pictured it being so pale, however. I find the color puts me in mind of the antebellum South, for some reason. Speaking of which: 2. While the USA cover did not reflect the military situation at any point in the book, and thus these things are rather suspect, this cover seems to me to be saying "North v South" very, very explicitly. :Well, the slave regions were South, so certainly a "North vs. South" component will have to play in somewhere. The story reference to the "Servile Insurrection" and the way the characters describe it did not leave me feeling as if Atlanteans view it in the same way as Americans view the ACW, though. TR 22:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::A departure from parallelism--sounds refreshing. I hope there's still a component of the northern whites supporting the slaves. If there weren't I'd find the story depressing; it would appear to lack human decency. Turtle Fan 23:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :I do like the idea that the acquisition of Spanish Atlantis and the end of slavery will somehow be part and parcel of the same event. TR 22:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::That would be nice--By the way, where are you getting this from? Speculation? On Amazon I didn't see any summaries or reviews. Turtle Fan 23:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Just speculation. Spanish Atlantis is the other elephant in the room. Seems economical and pragmatic story telling if the two major issues were intertwined at some point, especially since we've already been shown a slave uprising in Spanish Atlantis. TR 14:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::As long as we're just guessing, let me spell out a scenario I'd find amusing. I'm basing everything that follows on the assumption that LA is set roughly a generation after USA. For no more substantial reason than that I see Radcliff's bastard son as the main POV, though we'll also need a white northern Atlantean. Maybe Vic himself will still be somewhat involved in affairs of state. ::::Two further assumptions, that the WfI really was at roughly the same time frame as the real one (seems safe enough given historical characters being at roughly the same age) and that European history continues to progress more or less the same as OTL, mean that this generation coincides with the Napoleonic Wars. When Spain falls to France, I'm speculating that Spanish Atlantis throws the Spanish out in a combination slave revolt/popular uprising, sort of a cross between Haiti and Mexico. They ask the Atlanteans, who may or may not be in some sort of alliance with Bonapartist Europe but will almost certainly not be full combatants in the European war, to help them out. Northern Atlanteans say "Yes, let's do it! Get the last of the colonizers off our mini-continent and have done with them once and for all!" Southern Atlanteans say "No way in hell! We can't recognize a country based on servile insurrection!! It would inspire our own slaves to revolt!" And they're right. The seperatist forces in Spanish Atlantis, the slaves in the Republic of Atlantis, and the powers that be in the North all end up squaring off with the powers that be in the South and the loyalist elements of Spanish Atlantis. You might even see the Liberating people getting support from Bonapartist Europe and the Anti-Liberators getting help from the coalitions, but I doubt it, or at least, not to any significant extent. It's an internal Atlantean story; it has been since the beginning, and has gotten progressively more so with each passing installment. Turtle Fan 16:31, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::::It strikes me as a logical course of action for HT to follow given what he's set up. TR 16:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) 3. Appropos of nothing, I notice that in each of the three books, the Atlantean continent-let is increasingly zoomed-in upon. Turtle Fan 04:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :I noticed this as well. It was nice to finally have some Atlantean towns. TR 22:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's enjoyable. It strikes me as a comment of some sort on the increased importance and development of Atlantis as a place of human civilization. Turtle Fan 23:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) December 1 release date--I've enjoyed having these books tied into the holiday season. Turtle Fan 23:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC)